


Rush

by wocanina



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, Sex Addiction, 布鲁斯略黑, 性瘾, 未成年AU, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocanina/pseuds/wocanina
Summary: 俗套的故事。





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> 不负责任的坑，一切都是心血来潮。未成年的他们。布鲁斯略黑，有性瘾。雷者慎入。没有文笔。

一切在乡村结缘的故事都从汽车抛锚开始：美人落难英雄相救，两人正好一见钟情从此过上了幸福的生活。布鲁斯认为这些故事俗套并无聊，是现在B级片都不会采用的陈词滥调。但是不巧，就在一个夏日，在堪萨斯一个叫不出名字的小镇公路上，一架性能优良的汽车正好抛锚——接下来的情节想必也能猜得到，只是没有美人也没有英雄，而是十五岁的布鲁斯与作为司机的阿尔弗雷德和开着小卡车的肯特夫妇一起去了他们的农场。如果不是肯特夫妇在听到布鲁斯的姓氏后没有任何他意想中的惊喜反应，他几乎就觉得这是一场预先企划好的勒索绑架事件，毕竟那小卡车怎样看都不值韦恩拥有的车的一个轮胎，却在一个普通小路上占了上风。

但肯特夫妇看起来十分友好。这是年轻的布鲁斯对他们的第一印象。不像平时布鲁斯身边出现的那群人，他们毫不吝啬他们的笑容，不会给出弧度尴尬的嘴角，而是对比起肤色白得几乎刺眼的牙齿——太过真挚，反而让习惯于止于嘴角的奉承微笑的布鲁斯措手不及。他勉强用自己练了多年的客套笑容挡了回去。

平淡无奇的乡村里就是平淡无奇的农场，就是窗外那广袤的麦田令在哥谭长大的布鲁斯稍稍惊诧。再怎么说，比起在哥谭街道隐隐发臭的地下水沟，布鲁斯觉得还是在烈日底下金光灿灿的麦穗更加令人感到舒服，因为麦田里不会找到沾着血液的珍珠。

布鲁斯收回了看向窗外的视线转回到餐桌上。他和阿尔弗雷德坐在一边，另一边是肯特一家。他应该预料到的，这么幸福的夫妇应该有孩子。那个孩子现在就坐在他对面，从落座之后就一直盯着自己面前的碟子不发一语。作为不速之客的布鲁斯觉得这个男孩比起生闷气，更像是在害羞。

布鲁斯安静地插起碟内的西兰花送进嘴里慢慢咀嚼。虽然每一口都很慢，但是布鲁斯的牙齿确是用尽了力去磨碎食物。阿尔弗雷德默默看着身旁少爷一下下绷紧的下颌角，在心里叹了口气。

布鲁斯抬眼看着对面的一家三口。

他曾经也有过这么一个家庭。

他原本可以是对面那个男孩，而那对笑着的夫妇也可以是他的父母。

他想起了他们快乐的瞬间。他的父母快乐的瞬间。他碰巧看到他们父母快乐的瞬间。

布鲁斯喝了口水。

羞愧感和怒火窜上心头，而加快流动的血液却往相反方向灌。

布鲁斯记得他当时勃起了，而他也吓到了。他笨拙地碰着自己，下面因为干涩被磨得发疼，但他依然缴械了。那是他第一次那样。他跑回自己的房间，一边哭一边使劲将自己的手擦干净，一遍又一遍，却一声也不敢出。他不知道为什么他会这样，于是他去读了很多书，然后找到了原因。原来他的父母当时很快乐，而他的母亲在最快乐的那一瞬会瞳孔放大，将他的父亲的面容完整地装进心里。

但布鲁斯不知道母亲那时倒下后放大的瞳孔有没有将他的父亲和他自己放进她最后的记忆里，但他知道她不快乐，她很痛苦，他们都很痛苦。

布鲁斯咬紧了叉子。

他硬了。

他需要自慰。

于是他猛地站起来，身后的椅子随之倒在地上，而他头也不回地冲了出去。没想到的是，比阿尔弗雷德反应更快的，是刚刚一直坐在布鲁斯对面却不敢抬头看他一眼的男孩，他直接追了上去。阿尔弗雷德说了声抱歉并想离席，但他的修养不允许他如此贸然，却什么都说不出口。肯特夫妇当然知道他的难处，也不好多问那位男孩到底怎么了，最后只像安慰般说：“让男孩们解决男孩的事情吧。克拉克是个懂事的孩子。”

阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，望向窗外的眼睛里却只有担忧。

 

克拉克从没见过那么好看的人。他觉得拉娜很好看，他的母亲也很好看，但是那个孩子和他们的好看不一样。那个孩子很白皙，但和克拉克健康的白皙不同，他是藏在浓雾下的苍白，还有他淡蓝色的眼睛(pale blue eyes)。他的睫毛很长很浓密，毛发很黑，鼻型和下巴很标致，嘴唇看起来很柔软，克拉克知道嘴都挺柔软的，但是那个孩子的看起来就是情歌里听到的那种Kissable lips。克拉克不知道他的英语水平为什么在见到那个孩子的时候会变成这样，之后他一想，可能是因为当时只顾着让心跳加速了，而没顾及自己的大脑是否还运转正常。

他知道他自己大脑运转得不正常。那个孩子说他叫布鲁斯。一个男孩名。那是个男孩。他长得也不像个女孩，所以这是第一次克拉克知道美可以跨越性别。他不像斯莫威尔任何一个男孩，至少克拉克知道他不会为这周围任何一个男孩心跳加速，目前能让他心跳加速的就只有拉娜，而她是个女孩。

克拉克觉得自己疯了。他支吾着自己的姓名，然后就专心于躲避男孩的视线。显然男孩也不在意他如何，在餐桌上也十分的安静。但克拉克却忍不住把注意力放到对面的人身上，直到在脑海里那个男孩的整个身躯都被他的思绪淹没。克拉克不觉得他有那个勇气再次和男孩对视。他盯着自己的碟子，用尽了时间将一叉子蘑菇放进自己嘴里。他不想让布鲁斯觉得他是个粗鲁的乡下男孩。他悄悄地抬眼想要观察男孩是否喜欢他们家的食物，然而就在他还没看清男孩脸上的表情时，男孩就突然冲出了家门。

克拉克慌极了，以为是自己的视线让男孩生气了，虽然不清楚为何他会有如此大的反应，而他也没有细想之后要怎么向自己的父母解释自己的行为，他直接跟着男孩冲了出去。

布鲁斯跑得很快很快，快到肯特家成了麦田中一个微不足道的小点。布鲁斯明白自己的训练不是为了现在这种状况的，但是他并不想关心那么多。他直接靠着一棵树解开腰带拉下裤子和内裤，因为他不觉得有任何人会来这么个鬼地方。他的下身已经因为激烈的运动而软了下来，但是他仍然想要，于是他吐了口口水在手心里，然后覆上自己的性器开始熟练地套弄。很快他再次勃起，跑步后的喘息还没有缓过来，他就再因为麻痹般的快感哼出了声。他并不享受这样的快感，相反，他恶心极了。但他仍然这样做，因为这样他就会记住这种罪恶的感觉。

听起来还挺酷：“用快感惩罚自己。”

当然，这也不是他能选择不去做的，他明白，所以他允许他自己就如此堕落，至少现在如此。这样也没什么不好，反正是一种铭记痛苦的方式，也用来警醒自己。

可能是布鲁斯的喘息声太大，导致他没有听见落叶被踩的脆响。他直起了腰背扬头靠着树干，双腿大张，一只手上下撸着阴茎，另一只手时不时按着自己的会阴和直肠入口。

布鲁斯没和任何人——女的或者男的做过，也还没被干过，他也没有把手指或者任何东西捅进自己过。他知道阿尔弗雷德知道他的过于早熟，但是请过的医生似乎到最后都拿他没办法，阿尔弗雷德也只能担忧。为了阿尔弗雷德，他决定不勾引任何一个成年人犯罪，而周围的未成年不值得他感兴趣。

他的穴口绷得特别紧。他觉得这是因为他刚在好心夫妇的餐桌边勃起的羞愧感作崇。然而他尽量不去想这些，只想让自己先高潮，再把自己埋进羞愧和厌恶的臭水沟里。但是这不代表他现在就不能惩罚自己，于是将自己的指尖戳进了穴口。

“嗯——”

这是一声带着倒吸声的鼻音，这让他听起来像是个装纯的色情片女星。他觉得挺疼的，为了不伤到自己，他决定不再动作，于是接下来他就一直绞着自己的指尖到了高潮。精液射了他一手，有些甚至射到了地上。他不甚在意地捧起手将自己的精液吞下，然后用脚将地上的精液抹开。

在他附近响起了一阵极轻的窸窣声，如果不是布鲁斯而是其他人，可能就直接忽视了。

布鲁斯闭上眼回想了一下这一次自慰过程，感觉好像是有些不同。和他能记住的那前几次相比，这一次他似乎更加兴奋了些。也许是他潜意识中知道了别人的视线把他给猥亵了一遍吧。布鲁斯不大在乎，因为这里没有人认识他，而他也只是在这呆一小阵子，他又害怕什么呢。只是这个人怕不是有窥阴癖，如果换成哥谭，他可能就被强奸了。

被想作是窥阴癖的克拉克此时一口气也不敢出，虽然也不是说他需要出口气。他刚刚滑了一跤，然后他就控制不住地浮了起来，并且他发现自己的下身也指着天空。他在学校看过别的男生在翻看色情杂志的时候做的事和刚刚布鲁斯做的事一模一样，当然，他不是窥阴癖，是那些男生太过大胆妄为直接在更衣室做，他并不想看到那些器官和男生扭曲的脸，也没有任何反应。

那就是说，布鲁斯确实和任何人都不一样。

克拉克回想着刚刚布鲁斯扬着下巴射精时的表情。他的眼睛失了焦距，视线远远地放在了某棵幸运树上的某片幸运叶子上。他皱着眉，眉心和鼻尖挂着点潮红，感觉却是冷的，像是雪地里枯落的玫瑰花瓣，十分突兀；而没腐败的玫瑰花瓣则在喘息中愈加红润。

克拉克将手探进自己的裤子，学着记忆里的布鲁斯开始抚弄自己。他稍显笨拙地落回了地上，一只手撑在身后稳定自己，另一只手则开始肆意发挥。

他有过几次遗精，梦里都是拉娜，他曾经以为自己有病，还傻乎乎地告诉了自己的妈妈，而他妈妈则笑着告诉他这是正常的，还问是不是喜欢拉娜，让克拉克当场就红透了脸。但是现在他脑内没有一寸留给拉娜的地方，全是布鲁斯进他家门时的模样和他刚刚自慰的模样。

太美了。

他很快就射了。射到了裤子里。

克拉克红透了脸，立马不顾一切地冲回了家，从自己房间的窗户飞了进去。

 


End file.
